Class Reunion
by Starsinger
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served with a great fiancee.


**Class Reunion**

by Starsinger

**I recently went to my own twentieth high school reunion. Loosely based on that, even though pointed references are made to the fact that Kitty would **_**never**_** have graduated with these people. No, still don't own them.**

Kitty looked at herself in the mirror. Somehow, at seven months pregnant with twins, Hank had given her the go ahead for this trip. Logan murmured that revenge is a dish best served with a hunk of a fiancée. Scott looked the other way. Sebastian Shaw provided a private jet, limo to and from events, and a suite reserved for Hellfire Club members. This left Kitty standing in front of a full length mirror listening to Peter tell her that she **was not** wearing heels to her class reunion.

This all started a month before when an invitation arrived at the mansion for Kitty to the class reunion of what they assumed would have been the year she graduated. Never mind the fact that the year they had her graduating from high school, had she been a normal student, she would've been finishing at MIT or some other top college. She sighed as Peter plopped the blue flats that he deemed suitable, and they were quite suitable, for the occasion. She wore a powder blue, knee length maternity dress with spaghetti straps and a square neck whose waistline managed to minimize her expanding one. A small jacket accompanied it along with matching flats that sparkled. Her hair had been braided with the ends curling and diamonds sparkling in her hair. Peter looked very handsome in a matching suit and tie.

Peter saw the doubt lingering in her eyes as he donned the cufflinks and other finishing touches to his outfit. "Katya," he said firmly, turning her around in his arms. "You are one of the most powerful women in the country, and, in my not so humble opinion, the most beautiful." His eyes still held worry, she had spent three weeks in Medlab with Hank on a special IV. Her trip to Breakworld had lingering affects on her system. Her trip through the very substance of the planet had left behind metals and poisons that meant her fainting spells lasted well past her first trimester.

"If you had gone into the bullet, like we suggested," Hank said. "Emma wouldn't have been the only casualty of Breakworld." She had somehow decided that it looked a bullet and phased into the computers surrounding the missile. This managed to disrupt the timer on it and she climbed back out of the abyss to be picked up by Brand, who was somehow not dead. When Hank finally determined what was causing the dizzy spells, she went under his care with a careful eye on the progress on the twins. The prognosis was, "They're doing better than you are." Peter couldn't sleep without her so ended up occupying the next bed, Lockheed had joined him.

Peter dispelled her worries and fears the only way he knew how, he kissed her. Lockheed blew a raspberry, "Too bad we can't take him with us," Peter said. "He would definitely be a conversation piece." Kitty laughed as she grabbed her white clutch and they headed out the door. Kitty touched the necklace where her engagement ring and the opal ring she had been given were on a necklace. Her hands were too swollen to wear the rings. Peter helped Kitty into the limo and made sure he sat on the outside so he could help her out of the limo.

The limo arriving at the Deerfield Hilton drew enough stares. People started to whisper, wondering who had made it so big that not only could they afford a limo, but the hunky escort that stepped out of it. Kitty managed to leverage herself out of the car by help of Peter's arm and straightened her attire as people started to whisper. The apparent wealth she displayed was well beyond the means of a simple teacher. Kitty whispered to Peter, "If they only knew." He shared a tight grin with her as they walked into the room.

They found the registration table quickly and got paper name tags plastered on their chests. As they walked into the ballroom all eyes turned to them as speculation filled the room like wildfire. Peter saw her comfortably seated as he sought out something non-alcoholic for her to drink. Soon, her old friends Sasha and Demarcus zeroed in on her. "Kitty, oh my god, it's been years! How are you?" Demarcus proclaimed. "Is that gorgeous hunk with you really yours? If he is, I'm **so** jealous. If he's not, well, I don't care if he's straight, I'm going after him."

Kitty laughed, "You haven't changed one bit, have you Demarcus? That's good to know. Yes, Peter's my Russian fiancée. You can't have him." Demarcus pouted as she turned to Sasha, "How are you, Sasha?"

"Russian! Kitty, you didn't order him from some catalog, did you?" Sasha asked, a sparkle in her eyes. "If you did I want to know which one, although John, my husband, might object." Demarcus guffawed at her words.

"Nope, met him at school when we both attended there. You can see the results of our recent reunion," Kitty said, patting her belly. They both looked at her, "I'm only seven months along."

"Kitty, you're big enough to be carrying twins!" another friend, Layla said, joining in the conversation.

Kitty sighed, "That would be because I am. Twin girls to be more exact."

Peter strolled across the room feeling more relaxed as Kitty seemed to be very interested in the small group of people who had wandered over. He found the punch table, and after carefully taking a sip from his own cup, ladled out two cups. He picked up some munchies and was about to head out when a very handsome woman approached him, a frown creased her mouth, "Hello, my name is Charlene. I don't recognize you." She had the broad facial features common to those of Asian ancestral heritage, though the cant to the eyes said Philipino. She wore a green suit and black pumps. She wore a small fortune in jewelry, and her clutch read Gucci.

"Piotr Rasputin," he said, reaching out to shake her hand. The grip was strong but her hands were cold and clammy, Peter took an instant dislike to the woman, "I'm here with Kitty Pryde."

"Oh, she hired you?" she asked, obvious delight flashing across her face.

"No, we're getting married after our daughters are born," he replied pleasantly before leaving. He wondered how many times this conversation would be repeated during the course of the evening.

"Oh, are you going to pout now and throw a tantrum?" a voice sounded behind Charlene. "Oh, you don't know what Miss Pryde has become?" She turned to find Carlos, another of her clique from school and a powerful business man in his own right. He inherited his father's computer business. "That opal hanging from her necklace has the form of a White Queen from a Chess board on it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlene spat out. "She's a **teacher**."

"Don't tell me your own husband neglected your education in Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club. She's the most powerful woman in the room. That's why most people are paying 'homage'. She's the new White Queen." She watched as he crossed the room to join the growing line of people. She looked like a Grand Lady accepting honors from her loyal subjects. Charlene ground her teeth, this was supposed to be her moment. She was supposed to bask in the glory of her rich husband and the power his name and power brought with it. Instead, a **nobody**, who was a **mutant **stole the limelight. She picked up her drink and downed it in a gulp. She watched as Kitty's fiancée hovered nearby.

He was gorgeous, this Peter Rasputin. Over six feet tall with a body that made grown men weep and women wish he were his he leaned forward to clasp Kitty's hand briefly and smile at some small quip by the people around them. They leaned into each other and kissed softly as the crowd dispersed. Demarcus and Layla sat at their table. Janice, one of Charlene's many friends from school, rose to announce the recipients of the many awards. To no one's surprise Charlene was awarded the most successful as she ran one of her husbands subsidiaries, and made money hand over fist. "I know, most of you are not surprised I won this," she slurred, alcohol having impaired her judgment. "But you fawn over this…this teacher…this mutant, like she owns the world. Janice started to stand, but she brushed her aside. "Kitty, you were nothing in school, and now you are still nothing!" she rushed off the podium and outside.

Shocked silence followed her as she stood breathing deeply. She heard the door open behind her, "What? Are you here to mock or pity me?"

"No, Chari, we were friends once, remember? Before you found out that I'm Jewish? Before I found out that I'm a mutant? I never hated you, I never wanted this," Charlene turned to find her staring at the opal around her neck. "I am a Jew by birth. I am a mutant by chance. I am a teacher by choice, and that is all that I am. I've seen your family, they're beautiful, but are you happy? I can't say, but I think not. You don't love your husband." Charlene's eyes locked on hers, "I love my fiancée, these two," Kitty smiled softly as she caressed her abdomen, "Came out of that love. I hope you find the same." She handed her a piece of paper, "E-mail me if you need to talk. Why don't we take you home…"

Charlene took a deep breath, "I've seen the way you and Peter look at each other, you have no idea how luck you are. No, I took a room at this hotel. Thank you, Kitty."

"You have no idea what it took to get to this point, Chari. Be happy," Kitty left taking Peter with her. She left another young woman with much to think about.

As they settled back into the limo Peter looked at her, "Was that what you thought it would be?"

"No, it was more," Kitty said.

**This has faint echoes of a friendship I had that ended because she decided she didn't like my religious choices. I wish her only the best, and remind everyone that you only fear what you do not understand. If it scares you, go look it up. You might be surprised.**


End file.
